The Servant of the Fallen Angel
by Ina Sama
Summary: Aizen, years ago, began his prototypes of Arrancar. However, what he didn’t realize was that the most powerful was never made with the Hougyoku. When Gin gets his hands on her, Aizen is too blinded by his own love to notice the growth of power.
1. Darkest Guardian

**The Servant of the Fallen Angel**

**Summary: Aizen, years ago, began his prototypes of Arrancar. However, what he didn't realize was that the most powerful was never made with the Hougyoku. When Gin gets his hands on her, Aizen is too blinded by his own love to notice the growth of power.**

**Disclaimer: Arashi is owned by my good friend NiteVenom. She was gracious enough to let me use her since I loved the character so much. Also, I do not own BLEACH. That is Tite Kubo's. Okay, I do own Aizen, Gin, and Tou---CRAP, IT'S THE FEDS! Officers, I was kidding. I own nothing but my own characters!**

**A/N: **

**So, been a while, huh? Well, I got a random inspiration. After all, there isn't much that I could do for just the heck of it. Therefore, I went around reading fanfics a LONG time ago and discovered Arashi. Therefore, I asked to use her. However, it really sucked. I got the chapter done TWICE and my computer crashed. Therefore, I am trying once more.**

**Chapter 1**

**Darkest Guardian**

"_What I possess as if far off I'm seeing and what has vanished now comes into being…"_

_--Faust (Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)_

A vision of purity crouched on a roof in the Soul Society. She was given a simple—then again, she hadn't completed it, so it might not be so simple—charge for today. Her dark gray eyes—the darkest color on her body other than the black trim on her jacket and the black tabi—scanned the many Shinigami rushing around. There was no steel gray hair. Shaking her head, she ran a pale hand through her silver hair. Her eyes searched. What were the features she was searching for? Ah, yes, a mental picture came into her mind. The figure of white lifted herself up to her full height and closed her eyes, searching for the reiatsu she needed to find. Soon, she did. Squad 11 barracks? She could get there. With a flash of Sonido, she was soon on the window sill, peeking in through the carelessly open window. Perhaps her target was still depressed over her lord's betrayal. That would make the mission a world easier. She stepped in, foot finding the wooden floor without difficulty. "Who are you?" A girl asked, sitting on the bed. She had her zanpakutou sitting on the bed next to her, and seemed ready to attack if needed. The arrancar looked at the girl, facing her fully.

"I am Mija Padmilla, Arrancar 13. I am here on a mission to take you to Hueco Mundo." Mija Padmilla looked at the girl dully. She was just as expressionless. She took her zanpakutou from its sheath, Mija staying still. Her hands were limply at her sides as she stood straight with pride. "You are Arashi Tanaka of Squad 11. You are my target to take back alive."

"And why would your master want me alive?" Arashi asked heatedly, brushing steel gray hair from her face and adding the curls to the ones behind it. She was getting up, taking a stance. Her green-gray eyes burned with defiance, and below that, pain. Mija stared at her blankly, making no move for the sword strapped to her back. Arashi brandished the sword skillfully. "Well?"

"It is not for me to question. My place is to bring you to him. Your place is to arrive there without too much trouble. It is apparent to me that the latter will be impossible, so I will have to keep you as uninjured as possible," Mija said monotonously. Arashi snorted.

"If you're an arrancar, how did you get in here?"

"That is not for you to know."

"Arrancar. I've heard about your kind before. You never really last long because your power turns back on you. You just rip off your masks to get the power you want."

"I've been around for three years. Will you put down the sword before I have to hurt you?"

"As if you—" Before she could finish the statement, Arashi viewed the arrancar nearly disappear. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a flutter of the white jacket before a sharp pain was on the back of her head, knocking her out soundly. Just before the black edging her vision completely closed in, Arashi was aware of being picked up, not too gently.

Mija made sure that Arashi was still breathing. After all, the hit to the young shinigami's head had made her bleed. That wasn't good, was it? She picked the shinigami up carefully. A soft ripping sound was evident behind her. Without looking back, Mija stepped into the Garganta. It pieced itself back together and Mija suffered a few minutes in the odd floating of the spot between worlds. It was useful for in the case of followers. They would be unable to escape without help, and that would put them where Aizen wanted them. Black, purples, reds all blended and merged around her, moving constantly. Just as the feeling became annoying, the other end opened into Aizen's throne room. It was a large room of white, and the sight was familiar to all intelligent (Grimmjow being the only exception) inhabitants of Hueco Mundo.

Bowing lowly and carefully to her lord (dropping Arashi would be a bad idea), Mija set Arashi on the ground. Aizen was looking at her seriously, and Mija could feel his eyes boring holes into her soul. She rose to her full height, but did not look up at Aizen. Instead, she looked at the man sitting on the arm of his throne. The silver-haired fox was, as usual, grinning at her. He nodded slightly, telling her that the mission was completed. Her ears picked up on Aizen speaking. "Mija, you must be tired. After all, you have been on seven missions straight. Gin, escort her to her room. Kanamei, place Arashi in my room and lock the door before you leave." The blind man moved first—or rather, walked down the stairs on the side first—and picked up the shinigami. He knew what was required, and the first thing he needed to do was send her to Szayel Aporro Granz. Szayel, the eighth Espada, to get her clothes and to make sure she hadn't gotten a concussion. Mija was notorious for her hard hits on the head.

However, the silver fox was having trouble. He had crossed his legs and—in the process of moving them—had fallen off the arm of the throne. Mija watched him silently, and Aizen watched him with both an expression of weariness and amusement at once. Gin lay on the ground, feet still on the arm of Aizen's throne. His mouth was open in the silent yelp that had escaped him. His arms were flailed awkwardly on either side of him. Aizen leaned to the left, away from the fox, and placed his elbow on the arm of the throne so that he could rest his cheek on his knuckles. He gazed at Mija boredly. "Mija, be a good girl and get me some tea as we wait for Gin to awaken." Mija bowed with a graceful flourish of one arm and swept out of the room to obey the command. She walked swiftly to the kitchens, avoiding the presence of Grimmjow as she passed a hall. She didn't need to have to beat the kitty up today.

Equipped with a silver tea service, Mija made her way back to the throne room, where Gin was sitting up on the dais and rubbing his head. He waved at Mija as she ascended the steps to set the tray on the free arm of his throne. Thankfully, the arm was wide enough that she could then pout the tea and offer it to him with a bow. Aizen rested a hand on Mija's head affectionately and waved her off. She looked to Gin, who was approaching quickly. He placed a hand on the small of her back, pushing her firmly to the stairs and then out the door. She matched his pace with ease, glancing at him. She only came up to his shoulder, so he was looking down at her with slanted eyes and a wide grin. Mija was used to this, of course. No matter how many declared him to be creepy, she would never be able to think this. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her from her thoughts. "Why're yo' starin'?" He drawled.

"Ichimaru-Sama—"

"Gin."

"Gin-Sama, I was thinking."

"'Eh? Bou' wha'?"

"Nothing important, sir."

"Mm. Mija-Chan, d'ya' like me?"

"Pardon, what?"

"D'ya like me?"

"I suppose. I have no choice but to."

"Nah. Yo' can hate me if yo' want."

"Right." Mija was quiet, successfully holding back a blush as he leaned closer to her. Her eyes were half-open, and she seemed ready to sleep. Arrancar didn't sleep unless necessary, but this didn't stop Mija from the occasional nap (nor did it stop Stark from the frequent nap, but that case didn't count). Gin tilted his head at her, gaze traveling over her body. Her uniform was showy, which he appreciated quite a bit. Her skin was very pale, probably from the lack of sunlight. The sunlight in Hueco Mundo was nonexistent, as the world was cast into eternal night. She wore a white tube top, along with a white jacket that appeared to be too large for her. The sleeves went to her shins, and the bottom of the jacket was just above the floor. It had black hems. She wore white hakama with a black obi, and her tabi were also black. Her sandals were silver instead of the gold of straw. A white strap crossed her front, and attached to it was her white zanpakutou. Her neck was adorned with white beads and a white cross hung from the beads. That was what he knew to be the remains of her hollow mask. Her eyes were dark gray and expressionless. She had learned of Aizen's abilities to detect emotion through the eyes, apparently, and learned to keep that controlled. Her hair was silver, and it fell to her waist freely in waves. It seemed neat and clean, so Gin experimentally sniffed. Evidently, she bathed often as her hair had a somewhat fruity smell. He tilted his head again and looked at her right hand. The silver outline of a circular scar, along with the faint outline of the number 1 signified that she had been the original Primera Espada. But that didn't matter to her anymore, he knew. Before he knew it, they were at Mija's room. He stopped, and Mija stopped with him. They gazed at the door, Gin with annoyance and Mija with no expression at all. Gin looked down at her again. "Mija-Chan, why dun yo' put yo' heels on the flo'?" He asked. Mija glanced down, where her heels didn't touch the ground. But only just above the floor. She looked at Gin. "It helps my balance, sir."

"Ah. Righ'. Well, I've gotta go back ta Aizen-Sama. Rest up. G'nigh~!" Gin sang before he half-skipped back to the throne room. Mija watched him go, feeling something tugging towards depression at her heart. She shook her head, hand slipping to her abdomen where the hole was. _Arrancar have no heart. Arrancar can feel nothing. Do not worry yourself with a petty thought that you're in love._

Arashi slowly drifted to the top of her consciousness. Her curled hair was a slight mess, but she didn't care much. Her cream skin stood out against the crimson-colored sheets of a comfortable bed, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were still closed. She nuzzled her cheek against the bed and inhaled. Something was wrong…The bed smelled like musk and pinewood, and it felt weird. She had cotton sheets, and this felt like silk. It was also a lot larger than she remembered. She rolled onto her back—as she had been dropped onto her stomach—and opened her eyes. The ceiling, which was a cream color, was the same as the one that she had back at the Soul Society. Same with the walls, but the floor was an odd cream instead of the cherry wood that she was used to. A few seconds ticked by as she sat up to survey the room. From a skylight, the crescent moon was visible and the silver light streamed in. It was night? How long had she been unconscious? Shaking her head slowly, she resumed looking around. The bed she was on was sunken into a slight dais. It was circular with a shelf that served as the headboard—there were several books in the shelves, most complicated books on psychology and no fiction whatsoever—and a simple footboard. All of the linens were crimson, and the wood was all dark. In the dresser, the shelf, the wardrobe, the closet door, the table…Any upholstery was crimson, which made a rather chilling effect. It was like blood on skin, the way that the room was set up! She looked down at herself and paled slightly.

Instead of her shinigami robes, she wore a thin gown. Lightly blushing, she ducked under the blanket. Who had changed her? She tried to recall where she was, and suddenly it hit her. She had been resisting capture from an arrancar in her room, and she was knocked out. Maybe that girl changed her? Then where was she? An ornate prison? Some man's room? It wasn't going to be easy to figure out, she knew, but she could easily swear she would. She got up to her feet, smoothing the bed back to normal—not that she really needed to—before walking over to the door. She tried the handle and cursed. It was locked. Immediately, she flung herself on the bed. Then panic filled her. Where was her zanpakutou?! She looked around wildly and sighed. Her captor wouldn't be dumb enough to leave it with her. She shook her head and sank back into sleep. Could she do anything else? It was doubtful.

The shy blonde arrancar made her way down the hall. It was almost deserted. Except for the occasional servant, she was alone. Her blonde hair hung in front of her eyes, the rest on her shoulders. Her brown eyes were concealed behind glasses with a bit of a glare. The remnants of her hollow mask was all across her forehead, red marking of the moon right under the single spine. Her outfit wasn't overly revealing. It was a white version of the shinigami robes, oddly. Most tried to keep it as far from the uniform as possible, but not her. Her red zanpakutou was slipped into the second loop of her obi. It was very long, so it was wrapped around her thin waist five times. She was rather small with a mildly generous chest. Her name was Sato Zulima, which meant "Sugar Crystal." It was a bit suitable for her, as she was so shy, but it never mattered.

As her eyes were on the floor, Sato didn't notice that she was approaching the arrancar that had been in her thoughts a lot. From faint interest, he had stopped and looked at her. She bumped into him—quite literally—and looked up, blushing darkly. She bowed low. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-Sama!" She squeaked. The green-eyed espada looked down at her. "You are…" Sato was slightly hopeful that he knew her name. "…Trash." With that, he swept down the hallway. The arrancar stared after him sadly, frowning as she sulked the rest of the way back to her room.

In the Soul Society, the chosen replacement for Squad 3 Captain was standing in the room of a Squad 11 member. Squad 3 was in charge of internal investigations, as annoying as that was. Big things didn't happen often, so she was mostly stuck doing paperwork. She was rather chubby, but she was athletic when she needed to be. Her uniform was, for the most part, normal. She had her zanpakutou in her obi, of course. That was, after all, a classic. She wore bronze glasses with an ornate design of sakura on the sides. Of course, that was difficult to see as the glasses were well-worn. She would need a prescription soon, by all likeliness. Around her neck on a silver chain was a blue seahorse pendant. It was made by her twin sister, which many didn't know. How would they? Her twin was dead, after all. Her dark brown hair fell into her face, as it was chin-length. Shaking her head, she closed her hazel eyes.

"Yumichika, please calm down. Tell me what happened in detail," she said calmly, voice as soothing as possible. Yumichika had been panicked when he found her and pulled her along. However, this seemed serious so she followed. Her gaze turned to him as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"She's never up before me. I normally wake her up so we can get ready for the day to sneak paperwork before we spend our time sparring, Ma'am. When I walked in, she wasn't here. I checked all over, and there's no sign of her or her reiatsu. She went missing, and she's not in the Soul Society!" By the end of his monologue, she had turned away so as to not see his hands emphasizing points of his speech while studying the room again. That was when she felt it. She passed a hand around the room and stopped where there seemed to be a rip in the atmosphere. "Yumichika, if you had been ten seconds later, she would have been declared dead." She looked at him as her awareness of it faded. "It seems like some sort of hollow came in and took her. After all, the rip in the atmosphere here is similar to what I have sensed on hollow missions in the Transient Realm. Therefore, it seems as though you friend has been taken to Hueco Mundo. What's curious is that there are no signs of a struggle…" This threw her off. She shook her head. "I shall inform Yamamoto-Soutaichou immediately. Be ready to tell him what you know and your procedures." Yumichika nodded slightly as the new captain passed. Her hair was flipping out, which was a measure of her concern. Oddly, when she was concerned about something, her hair began flipping out to the sides. What had her so concerned?

Aizen looked out the window. It was still day in the Transient Realm and the Soul Society. How did he know? The moon was a few degrees brighter than when shared by the three realms. His chocolate eyes smoldered with content. He had Arashi locked in his quarters. Szayel had locked away her zanpakutou. She was most likely in a thin sleeping gown…It was all that he wanted at the moment. Why did he want Arashi? It was simply that, in the Soul Society, she had caught his interest. He smirked slightly as he sipped his tea. No one was here to bother him. That was always a good thing. If everything went according to plan, he could get Arashi on his side again. His thoughts turned to his entire ambition for the world. He frowned slightly.

Yes, he would be God. He was quite certain of it, actually. All that remained was the destruction of the Soul Society, the awakening of the Hougyoku, and the gain of the King's Key. That was all he needed, and most were standing in his way to keep him from it. No matter. They would be taken care of soon enough. He looked at his reflection in the cup, smirking again. Mija really did make tea that he could think over. She seemed to notice that quality, his love of thinking. Again, he frowned. She was sharp. What else did she notice? Flaws that she dare not voice? Weaknesses? Improvements to his plans? It would be so much simpler to gain her insight if she was back in the Espada…However, she wasn't as she was too weak. Well, he hadn't really checked. But he was sure that she was weak. After all, she wasn't made by the Hougyoku. He looked at the sky again and finished the last sip of his tea. He set it on the tea service for a servant to collect later. A flap of his long jacket and he was on his way down the hall to go to his room.

Partly down the hallway, a grinning fox blocked his path innocently. "Aizen-Sama, whatcha doin'? Yo' seem ta be in a hurry."

"Not at all, Gin. What is it?"

"I wanted ta know if I can 'ave Mija when she's not on a mission."

"You wish for me to make her your slave?"

"Hai~!" Gin sang. Aizen appeared to ponder over it for a moment, looking at the man who was about his height, maybe a centimeter off. He sighed slightly. "Very well, Gin. You may have her. Just be careful. If she dies, you get no more pets." Gin squealed with happiness. He was rather happy that his plan had worked out well. He would have Mija all to himself soon. Aizen sighed at the man bounced down the hall. Shaking his head, he paused. He attempted to regain his composure.

Arashi had slept at least an hour before she heard sounds like the door handle being rattled. She blinked a few times, sitting up and looking at the door. The unmistakable click of a door unlocking sounded and Arashi felt her heart beginning to race. Who was coming in? She looked carefully and flinched back as the door opened, revealing who was on the other side.

**A/N: 3, 498 words of story text. If anyone can guess who's coming in, they get a gift. Read and review!**


	2. Cracked Fire

**The Servant of the Fallen Angel**

**Summary: Aizen, years ago, began his prototypes of Arrancar. However, what he didn't realize was that the most powerful was never made with the Hougyoku. When Gin gets his hands on her, Aizen is too blinded by his own love to notice the growth of power.**

**Disclaimer: Arashi is owned by my good friend NiteVenom. She was gracious enough to let me use her since I loved the character so much. Also, I do not own BLEACH. That is Tite Kubo's. I own nothing but my own characters!**

**A/N: **

**Well, I got two comments / reviews in two days. Not bad, huh? I'll have to post this up later, though. Happy Mother's Day! I hope I get it posted up in time! Also, I realized that my method of separating sections didn't work. Therefore, I'm redoing that. Also, nobody guessed right! I'm rather surprised...**

**As it stands, these are the story's pairings. If you win a contest, you may be added to the list…**

**Aizen / Arashi (NiteVenom)  
****Gin / Mija (MINE!)  
****Tousen / Kajisasa (MINE!)  
****Stark / Dlareme ()  
****Barragan / None  
****Halibel / None  
****Ulquiorra / Sato (FireFox)  
****Nnoitra / None  
****Grimmjow / None  
****Zommari / None  
****Szayel / Maiya (MINE!)  
****Aaroniero / None  
****Yammy / None**

**Warning: A bit of bad language in here, thanks to a certain Kitty…And a bit of gore as well.**

**Chapter 2  
****Cracked Fire**

"_We are soldiers, stand or die."  
__--Rise (Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex)_

Defensively, Arashi began to scoot back on the bed. She was attempting to get to a point where she could run around the man and run out the door. He grinned at her maliciously, blue eyes flashing in the light. There were green markings along the bottom, like eyeliner almost in an odd way. Arashi rose slowly as the man's hands slipped into his pockets. His right cheek was covered by the teeth of a mask, but she knew—from explanations of arrancar—that this was a hollow mask. She narrowed her eyes. Another arrancar? She glanced at him, knowing he didn't look all that tough. He wore white hakama, black sash, black tabi, and silver sandals. However, he only wore a three-quarter sleeve jacket that only covered his pectorals, leaving his strong torso to be viewed with ease. He stalked toward the shinigami, who looked at the door, which was open. Arashi thought about her chances. After all, she ran often. How hard could it be to evade him? As he took another step, she ducked away from him and bolted to the door. She was caught by the arrancar. "Hey, you can't escape me, little bitch," the arrancar said, "I'm the sixth Espada. The Espada are the best of the arrancar."

"DLAREME TO THE RESCUE!" A shout declared from the door. A flash of maroon and white collided with a surprised Grimmjow, who released Arashi. At that point, a quick chain of events happened. Arashi flew across the room and landed on the bed, which sunk further into the floor as its support beams collapsed and Arashi became trapped in the mattress. Dlareme had bitten Grimmjow, and he was shaking his arm furiously to get the arrancar off. Of course, the Espada had no luck. Mija had entered to watch what was going on with an expression that conveyed that she believed the inhabitants of the room were crazy. Well, not Arashi. She seemed to be the only sane one. "DAMNIT, YOU FUCKING BITCH, GET OFF!" As Aizen had concealed his reiatsu, no one had been able to sense him approaching. He leaned on the wall outside of the room to hear what was going on. Mija sighed, catching Dlareme as she finally let go of Grimmjow, who rushed out, not even noticing his lord. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow, Aizen continued to listen. Mija set down the somewhat smaller arrancar, Dlareme Vorl, who'd flown across the room. She had long maroon hair that was held in a low ponytail and wide, bright green eyes. She was hopping slightly. Her uniform consisted of a jacket that was cut so one side had a short sleeve although the hem went to her knee in length, while the other side had a long sleeve and the hem only went to her midriff. It revealed her collarbones with the high collar and the hole was, as opposed to Mija's abdomen, in the column of her throat just above the collarbones. The remnants of her hollow mask covered from her right cheek, under the chin, and stopping along the left jaw. She wore the rest of the normal uniform—white hakama, black tabi, black sash, silver sandals—along with a red zanpakutou. Mija looked at the mattress and walked over, pulling Arashi off of it and helping her to a chair. Her legs were shaky as they were numb from the bed's pressure.

The smaller of the female arrancar was bouncing a bit as she studied the girl in the gown. Then she gave her a thumbs-up, much to Arashi's confusion. Mija sighed slightly. "We will probably be in charge of defending you from the more hostile and brainless such as Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Yammy. Nnoitra and Grimmjow are more worrisome than the big lug Yammy." Mija shrugged. Dlareme was grinning slightly. "Don't worry, though. You haven't lived until Grimmy's gotten bitten by you!"

"That makes no sense…" Mija mumbled after a pause. "Gotten bitten…It should be gotten bit…Or got bitten."

"Stop being OCD!" Mija was seen as obsessive compulsive for many reasons by many people. However, it only bothered her when her 'friend' called her OCD. She shook her head and spoke. "I'm not…I'm acting under Tousen-Sama's influence." It was well known that Tousen was even more obsessed with details than Mija, so this was a rather good refute.

"Ah. Well, that cannot be argued with. But still, Mija-Chan! I'll say whatever the hell I want to!"

"Mija. Dlareme." The deep voice of their lord caused both to silence and look at him. Dlareme frowned slightly, while Mija faced him. "Why are the two of you tormenting my guest?" He asked conversationally, reiatsu slightly flared with annoyance. Mija stepped ahead of Dlareme. "My apologies, sir. Grimmjow got in and I was intercepting him before he managed to injure the girl. It is my fault." The arrancar bowed, and Arashi looked in amazement as Aizen approached her. "Hm. And how did Grimmjow gain a key to my room? You, myself, Tousen, and Ichimaru have them."

"Ichimaru-Sama may have left his lying around again. He is notorious for that." Mija bowed in apology as Aizen smirked. "I will allow you two off with a warning. Be sure that next time, Grimmjow is stopped before he makes it to the door…" Mija and Dlareme both bowed and exited. Mija glanced at Dlareme, who was hyperly speaking. "And did you see how I bit him? I didn't let go and he freaked out!"

"Do me a favor and shut up…"

"I thought you wanted an intelligent conversation!"

"Intelligent being the operative word."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?!"

"If you assume that I mean you are stupid when I say that you are not intelligent, perhaps you are."

"Why you—!"

"I'm dropping you off at daycare…" Mija picked up Dlareme, hauling her over her shoulder despite the kicking and fussing. "LET ME GO!" Mija did not reply. She walked down the halls towards the Espada dormitories.

---

As soon as the girls left, Aizen shut and locked the door. He looked at the bed and a rush of annoyance came over him. "Hn." He turned his gaze to Arashi, who shrank in the chair. She was defenseless without her zanpakutou, and she couldn't think of a way, even _with_ her zanpakutou, to fight against this man. He was a traitor, yes, but he was a _powerful_ traitor. She glared at him venomously instead. Aizen smiled his 'innocent' smile at her. "And what have I done to earn so much hatred?"

"That should be obvious. You ruined what everyone thought of you and betrayed your home!" Arashi flinched as he chuckled. He placed a hand on either arm of the chair and leaned forward until his forehead was against hers.

"Arashi-Chan," he purred lowly, "what did you think of me? You can't have loved me if just a betrayal wrecked that affection that you felt for me." He smiled charmingly, reaching up to cup her cheek. She glared at him, no matter how difficult this was becoming. "You're not who I fell in love with, Sousuke." Aizen's smile fell for a moment and he pulled away from her. "You shall learn to appreciate what and who you have, Arashi-Chan. Sadly, I am awaiting a report from Ulquiorra, so I must go to my throne room. No doubt Mija Padmilla will be lingering. She will be sure that you are fed, clothed, and taken care of." With a flurry of his white jacket, he walked out of the room. The sound click of the lock made Arashi aware of just how much of a prison this room really was. It was luxurious, yes, but still a prison.

---

Sato was meandering the halls. She spotted a silver-haired arrancar carrying a fussy arrancar over her shoulder. Quickly, Sato ducked out of the way, looking away from the girls. Mija paused and turned to her. She waited, but no words were exchanged, they simply continued along their way after a few seconds. Sato wondered where Mija was taking Dlareme at the same time that she didn't want to know. After all, it was an odd relationship those two had. Mija was liable to dump her in the sands outside of Las Noches' gate. Shaking her head, Sato continued along her way.

---

Still carrying Dlareme (who had stopped fussing now), Mija stopped in front of a set of double doors. She pushed them open, knowing well that the inhabitant wouldn't be answering the door. Her dull gaze traveled over the bare room, and she spotted a mass of white and brown on the couch. "Stark!" She called loudly, just to wake him up. Dlareme started, not used to Mija using a loud voice. Stark rolled off the couch, sitting up sharply. "Wha…?" He trailed off with a yawn. Mija shook her head at him. "You are not to sleep. You will stay awake and watch Dlareme until I return. I have things to attend to…" Stark groaned, looking at Dlareme as she was set down. He nodded in dull acceptance, not that he had a choice. The lazy Espada watched Mija walk away, and then he noticed that her heels didn't quite touch the ground. It was close, but not quite. Looking at Dlareme, Stark ran a hand through his messy hair. "So," he mumbled sleepily, "what did you do to get her angry this time?"

---

Grinning, the fox made his way through the hallways as he searched for his newest toy. He could sense her, and she was going towards Szayel. Szayel, he knew, took care of the clothing for new arrancar and guests, not to mention anyone who manages to wreck their clothing. He was grateful to the Espada for his choice in Mija's outfit. Keeping his thoughts on his task, he waited outside of the room with his reiatsu masked. As soon as Mija's conversation with Szayel was over (mainly the specifics for the clothes for Arashi), Gin grinned wider. Mija had walked out with her eyes closed. She didn't realize he was there. She turned on a well-known route of hers, the opposite way that Gin was standing. Therefore, the fox found it easy to follow her. He was stealthy, waiting for the perfect opportunity to surprise Mija.

Of course, due to bad luck, the opportunity didn't come. Mija had opened her eyes in time to see a furious-as-hell Grimmjow swing his sword. She couldn't move, a slight paralyzation. After all, he would be able to cut anyway. His reiatsu was lower than—

Gin drew Shinsou, lengthening it to a proper length to counter Grimmjow's zanpakutou. Mija was shocked, so perhaps his plan had worked. She glanced over her shoulder at the fox, who was walking closer from his position a yard behind. He got close enough to wrap an arm around Mija and rest his head on her shoulder. "Mm? Yare yare, yo' tryin' ta 'urt my Mija-Chan?" Gin asked, frowning slightly. Mija was fighting back a blush, which slightly escaped. "Ichimaru-Sama, if I could—"

"No, Mija-Chan, yo' cannot."

"…Yes, sir," Mija replied. Grimmjow growled at the two. He sheathed his zanpakutou and Gin also sheathed Shinsou. For the second time, the Espada had been foiled with the same arrancar involved. He glowered at Mija before going to prowl the castle, annoyed. Mija's gaze followed him until he turned a corner. "Ichimaru-Sama…?"

"Yes, Mija-Chan?" Gin asked, pressing his cheek against Mija's. He was grinning now, knowing that her cheek was warmer than the cool skin of her stomach—which, coincidentally, his hand was on—due to a blush. Mija shook her head, noting that she had nothing of importance to say. Gin decided to be silent for a moment, allowing a few servant arrancar to pass while shooting odd looks towards the "couple." "Mija-Chan, why were yo' blushin'?" He asked conversationally. Mija gazed at him evenly. "It's your proximity, sir. Might I ask if I am your new playmate?"

"Yup!" Gin nuzzled her cheek and pat her head. "Yo' gittin' too smart." He pulled away from her. "Go 'bout wha' yo' want." He offered a grin to her, but she wasn't looking at him as she bowed. He shrugged off the formality and turned, walking off to his room. He was amused by her reactions to his fooling around—he couldn't wait to begin messing with her mind! Of course, he'd start that tonight. His grin turned sinister and he used shunpo to go to his room and prepare. For a while after his departure, Mija stayed still and stared after the man. As soon as he was gone from her sight, she sighed, in mixed emotion. In depression, in relief, in annoyance…It was rather representative of whatever she felt when he left. She shook her head and turned to continue along her way to Aizen's room.

---

Upon arrival, Mija noticed that Arashi remained in the chair. She looked up sullenly as Mija entered and a certain angry fire entered her eyes. Mija shut and locked the door behind herself, gazing evenly at the shinigami. "Don't worry yourself on my account, girl. I'm only here to fix the bed so he won't get pissed again. That turned out to be rather horrid the last time." She slowly went about her business, Arashi watching carefully. If Mija made any odd moves, Arashi would be bolting to the nearest exit…Whatever it was. Mija folded the bed linens so she could watch them later and then lifted the mattress from the wood below. She clicked her tongue at the wood that supported said mattress. Shaking her head, she leaned into the bed area, pulling the wood to its correct places and using heat to make it completely smooth. Soon after, the mattress was back on the wood and Mija was at the closet to get more linens. She placed the cleaned ones on the bed and stacked the dirty ones. She bowed to Arashi politely before walking out and locking the door again. Rather quickly the arrancar arrived where she needed to drop off the clothes and placed them on a growing pile before returning to her own room to await a summons.

---

Stark and Dlareme were sitting in the living room, and Stark yawned for the umpteenth time. "Do you think she forgot about us?" Stark asked, holding up his cards. He sat shirtless without shoes, and Dlareme was missing her tabi and sandals. She nodded. "It wouldn't be odd. Stark set down his hand and Dlareme did the same. She gaped at Stark's royal flush and he yawned. "Okay, something else comes off." Dlareme pouted and untied her obi before unwrapping it. She set it on top of her socks and sandals. Stark rolled his shoulders before dealing the cards again.

---

Captain of the Third Squad, Nakayama Maiya, stared at the wall. This was a pastime of hers when she was thinking. _Aizen Sousuke. He betrayed one month ago, but his plans began years ago. It's hard to think that everything happened according to plan. However, with his control over the hollows and Hueco Mundo, he could gain access to the ones just above Rukia Kuchiki's ability. That is how this happened. However…_ She shook her head. Her lieutenant looked at her with his sad puppy dog look, but she didn't notice. _What would this Arashi have to do with him? I will have to ask Yumichika if they knew each other, or I would have to investigate this all for myself. I'm going for the latter. My own instincts and investigations could never lie._ Rather quickly, she rose. _Hmm…Is it possible that this Tanaka Arashi would betray the Soul Society? Well, yes, it is possible, but it doesn't seem like she went willingly. What do you think, Rinko?_

"_Maiya, you think too much. However, I could sense an emotional struggle. That is what our problem is. There was an emotional struggle of one person, but I think there was one more who had no emotion. That is odd, but not entirely impossible."_

_Thank you, Rinko._ Maiya looked at the ceiling, then absently at Kira Izuru. "Kira-Fukutaichou," she said, watching him flinch from her edgy tone, "I'm going home for the day. I have some investigations to pursue about the Eleventh Squad in relation to Aizen Sousuke." She paused. "How do you feel about your old captain? Truly, I do not care what your true opinion is. I'm just curious."

"I was…A lot more familiar with his joking attitude than with your seriousness," Kira replied quietly, looking at her from his one visible blue eye. Maiya stared back. Her gaze softened. "I see," she said before walking out. Kira shrank slightly in his seat. Maiya slung her haori over her shoulder, not wanting to put it on. It was a warm day, which made the black uniform all the more unbearable. She pulled on the jacket as soon as she stepped into the streets, navigating the twists and turns with expertise. Humming a tune, she decided a small ditty would certainly lift her spirits. "There's a face that we wear in the cold light of day; it's society's mask, it's society's way and the truth is that it's all a façade."

---

Arashi had been alone for a little while, but soon enough the door opened again. She looked up and saw Mija pushing in a cart with one hand. Mija walked the cart over to the chair that Arashi hadn't moved from. The smell of food was rather nice. Mija pulled the silver dome off of the plate and Arashi peered at what was there. It was a nicely cooked steak, steamed vegetables, and broth. A cup of tea was set on the edge of the plate. Mija stepped away so that Arashi could eat, which the shinigami did. She couldn't remember her last meal. After all, she hadn't eaten before being taken and she didn't know how much time had passed. "How long has it been?" She asked the arrancar, who tilted her head as though she didn't understand. "Since you took me."

"One day, three hours, seven minutes, and approximately 39 seconds," Mija replied. Arashi blinked. "I'm not counting, I just have a good sense of time and a very exact memory," Mija said to the unspoken question. Arashi nodded, going back to her meal. Mija watched quizzically, expression not showing any emotions. The shinigami finally finished and Mija moved the cart away to pick up a package from the shelf underneath of it. She set it on Arashi's lap. "This is your new outfit. You will be required to wear it, and you will have clothing washed every five days. Just in case, there will be ten outfits placed in the closet in the space that Aizen-Sama has allotted for you—"

"Why do you follow his every word?"

"—And the same goes for your gowns. This is as Aizen-Sama instructed. As you asked the question, I shall reply. I follow his every word because it means death otherwise. I have been alive for three years since my becoming a hollow, and I will not discard that so quickly. I have also been told to answer all of your questions, should you have any," Mija replied. She added the last statement as almost an afterthought.

"What level were you?"

"Pardon?"

"Of hollow."

"I was one of the Vasto Lordes…"

"What can you tell me about what the first moments as an arrancar was like?" Arashi asked curiously. Mija's eyes dulled slightly as she thought back on it.

---

_Aizen Sousuke appeared in front of the several Vasto Lordes. He studied them, and they regarded him with little concern. What would he be able to do? Finally, he smiled as he found the one he wanted. That was when they noticed the two with him. One had dark skin, and they could immediately sense his blindness. That made him far less of a threat, the brainless creatures assumed. The one with silver hair had disturbed reiatsu. He also seemed to lack quite a bit. Therefore, he was discarded. The only thing that could be a threat was the dark-haired man now approaching her, but what could a lone shinigami do? She hissed at him as he reached a hand toward her, and howled as pain surged through her. The pain radiated from her face as she heard her mask fragment. The shinigami's hand had dropped to his side and he was watching with a smirk. The reiatsu of the Vasto Lorde became almost tangible and a black claw reached out in an attempt to garner revenge. However, a louder howl pierced the air and soon became more like a scream. It was shrill; a woman's. As the reiatsu fell, Mija Padmilla panted on her hands and knees, the pain having taken a lot out of her. She felt her face, confused as she felt no mask. She could think far easier, and also, this shinigami seemed much more formidable. Her consciousness wavered and the last thing she knew was that she was being lifted._

---

Snapping back to the present, Mija glanced at the door. Arashi was almost there. "Attempts at escape are unwise. The others are not so forgiving to your presence as me…"

**A/N: 3,568 words. I'll be improving slowly. Originally, I wanted to get it out on Mother's Day. That didn't work, so I have to settle it for my birthday (May 12). Hope it's not bad. Read and review!**


	3. Bastard and Tiger

**The Servant of the Fallen Angel**

**Summary: Aizen, years ago, began his prototypes of Arrancar. However, what he didn't realize was that the most powerful was never made with the Hougyoku. When Gin gets his hands on her, Aizen is too blinded by his own love to notice the growth of power.**

**Disclaimer: Arashi is owned by my good (yet EVIL) friend NiteVenom. She was gracious enough to let me use her since I loved the character so much. Also, I do not own BLEACH. That is Tite Kubo's. I own nothing but my own characters!**

**A/N: **

**I must be doing something right, as it seems I've gotten several reviews! Anyway, I think I'll be introducing the antagonist rather soon. Perhaps in this chapter. There is a possible lemon coming up in the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bastard and Tiger**

"_As in my youth my heart again is bounding, thrilled by the magic breath your train surrounding."_

_--Faust (Johann Wolfgang von Goethe)_

Arashi froze as Mija made the simple comment to her. The others…Her thoughts flashed to the blue-haired beast that they had called Grimmjow. She turned to look at Mija, one hand on the doorknob. "I'll take that chance," she said defiantly, opening the door and rushing out. Mija sighed. She had sensed Aizen coming closer down the halls and knew he would intercept her. She walked slowly from the room, closing her eyes. Perhaps she should have locked the door, but it seemed that Arashi hadn't a chance to escape Hueco Mundo. However, her safety—with most other hollows and arrancar—was the main worry. An odd feeling…Worry. Mija hadn't felt it in a long time, not since her last punishment. However, she would be punished rather soon. She knew this.

---

The shinigami bolted down the hall, turning with her head down, making it so she was moving faster. The food had boosted her energy, so she felt as though she was faster. Sadly, she wasn't looking where she was going either. She crashed into something solid, and immediately fell back. Or rather, started to. Someone's arm wrapped firmly around her waist, keeping her from falling. Blinking, Arashi looked up at her 'savior' and a frown twisted her lips down. Aizen looked down at her quizzically. "Arashi-Chan, what are you doing out of the room? It isn't safe for you…" Mija turned the corner just then and Aizen looked at her. His eyes narrowed. "Mija, did you let her out?"

"Yes, sir. My apologies." Mija bowed, making an elegant sweep of her arm. Aizen looked down at Arashi before shifting within a second and hauling her into his arms bridal style. Arashi couldn't hold in a squeak as she glared hatefully up at the man who called himself a god. Aizen glanced at her, then made a motion with his head for Mija to follow him, which she did. He dropped Arashi off in his room and locked the door. Immediately after, Arashi followed his reiatsu to see where he was going. He was going down until he stopped. His reiatsu expanded greatly and she could only imagine how difficult it would be for the arrancar to escape his furious…

Furious? He had seemed calm when he dropped her off. Arashi's eyes stared at the wall as she pondered this. If Aizen was making it painful for Mija, wouldn't he have done the same to the girl now lying on his bed in thought? If so, Mija could have directed all blame at Arashi and escaped any form of punishment. Eyes widening in realization, it dawned on her just what Mija had done for her.

---

Indeed, Mija's next moments were rather painful and tiring. She followed her lord at his heels as he went down the spiraling staircase towards the dungeons. A shudder escaped her—she couldn't breathe properly with the stuffy, moldy air. Her dull eyes were fixed on the broad shoulders of her leader cloaked in white. He glanced at her over his shoulder with a cold smile. He stopped and turned to face her. Stopping at a respectful distance, Mija waited. A sudden flare of his reiatsu. Mija barely combated the crushing of it, and suddenly more crashed down on her. All defense mechanisms were broken through and she fell to her hands and knees, sweat starting to form. She _really_ couldn't breathe because of all the pressure. Aizen stepped closer, the pressure increasing on Mija, who choked. She hung her head, hair hiding her face.

Easing up on his reiatsu, Aizen knelt in front of Mija, going a bit lower than needed and stooping to be eye level…At least when she looked up. He hooked a finger under her chin to pull her head up so that she was looking at him. "You will be staying in here for a few days. Until I have a mission for you. Your honesty in this matter has made you less undesired and the punishment shall be less severe. You may have company later." Aizen picked Mija up by the back of her jacket—which worked out better than one would think—and set her in a cell. He locked the door, which activated the reiatsu drains. They would act up on the inside if she tried to open the door.

As her lord left, Mija wondered at who her 'company' would be. She lay still for a few minutes, gaining a slight grip on her subtly trembling body. She reached up to her forehead, swiping the sweat away with a long sleeve before pulling herself back up and sliding against the bars to lean on them. The air around was hard to breathe, as it was heavy. A few minutes of complete silence passed before the heavy door creaked open and footsteps patted their way to Mija. She didn't look. Someone else leaned against the bars to her side. "Mija-Chan, why're yo' in trouble?"

---

By this time, Stark was in his underwear, as was Dlareme—or rather, she was in her panties. All other clothes were in a pile to the side. They were on their final hands, and neither seemed overly happy about this. Stark yawned and Dlareme felt a bead of sweat go down her face. Stark set down another royal flush and Dlareme's jaw dropped. Stark smiled. "Take it off!" He said, leaning back as he saw she only had a full house. Grumbling, Dlareme discarded her panties and stood in full glory. Stark yawned with a triumphant grin as they both got themselves dressed. Of course, his grin wouldn't last for long. He was tired…

---

Szayel typed on his computer quickly. If he was compared to one of the Gotei 13 squads, it would probably be the Research and Development Squad (12) mixed with the Medical Squad (4). He shook his head, wearily fixing his glasses. They were the remains of the hollow mask that had been ripped off of him. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and slipping a hand through his pink hair. The door to his room opened and he didn't need to open his eyes to recognize the calm fury in his presence. "What can I do for you?" He asked calmly.

"Go to the Soul Society. I need you to investigate the threat of Ichimaru's replacement. All others are still working on other tasks around Las Noches."

"What of Mija? She normally takes this kind of assignment."

"She is locked up…For now, anyhow. She will be released upon the end of her punishment. Now, complete your task, Szayel."

"Of course, Aizen-Sama," Szayel said, opening his eyes to gaze at his lord with a pleasant smile. Aizen was already leaving, which gave Szayel reason to frown before rising and opening a Garganta to the Soul Society. Once through, he stretched. Well, it had been a while. Maybe he could have fun here…

---

A yawn escaped the man seated on the large throne. He shifted in his seat, swinging one leg over the arm of the seat and turning so that his back was against the other arm. He rested an arm on the back of the throne and rested his other hand in his lap. Leaning back, he closed his dark violet eyes. His hair was a short silver that seemed to be a bit too much of a mess. He wore almost a shinigami uniform. However, the white obi was dark purple and there was the silver outline of cherry blossoms drifting across the front. His dark purple jacket brushed the floor, as he was sitting on it. After all, it made it a lot more comfortable to lay back in his throne.

"Esel!" A tenor called, the door sliding open and an albino man prancing through the opening. Esel looked up, face flashing annoyance as he dropped his head. "Jiang, I was trying to nap."

"Oh, but you'll love this!"

"I will? Pray tell, what will I love more than you?" Esel purred, smirking at the albino who blushed. He placed his hands on his hips, glaring at the man on the throne. Esel waved it off. "We'll continue that later. Now, what is so good?"

"I have located Mija Padmilla and Kajisasa Tsuki." The albino, Jiang, informed. His red eyes watched Esel's reaction. All that Esel Tsuki did was stare straight ahead as though thinking over that. "Hm…I see, Jiang." He smirked at the albino. "Come here, Jiang." The tenor walked up the black steps slowly, approaching Esel with caution. The leader smirked, catching the thin man around the waist. "Alright, go to my room, little tiger. I shall be there in just a moment." Jiang blushed but obeyed nonetheless and Esel watched him go. Just a few moments so the boy could get annoyed and plot. After he felt his time was up, he rose from the throne—narrowly avoiding a meeting with the floor—and walked slowly to his bedroom.

Down the hall, turn in the third intersecting hallway. Third turn to the right. Two consecutive lefts, and the door at the end of the hallway. That was his room. He couldn't resist a smirk as he entered his room. Said smirk widened as the scene lay before him.

**- LEMON (YAOI) -**

Jiang was lying back on the bed, completely in the nude. His red eyes—which Esel knew to be more of a silver color, though it was only because of his albinism—were on the ceiling, not even caring about Esel's presence. The effect was well-known—Esel would be pissed. That normally meant harder sex. Studying his tiger's slim form, he found no hint at muscle, but knew that the man was strong. His skin was almost the color of paper, as sunlight gave him harsh burns, and it contrasted nicely with the black sheets anyway. Esel growled low in the back of his throat, discarding his clothes and tossing them on the pile formed by Jiang. He pounced on the tiger, who seemed surprised. "Oh, I didn't notice you," he lied.

Another growl met the statement and the tanned man on top gathered the younger man's wrists in one hand, slamming them above his head and holding them there. Esel's member throbbed against Jiang's thigh, and Jiang was starting to get hard. After Esel rubbed his member against Jiang's—which caused the latter to harden completely and squeak—he began to hump the younger enthusiastically. Jiang bit his lip, moaning around it. Esel chuckled darkly and leaned down to kiss his lover roughly. He thought for a moment as to _why_ he had chosen to choose men as his lover kissed him back. _Mmm…Same basic pleasures without the problem of children. That makes enough sense._

That was about when he became aware of his lover bucking against him and groaned slightly. "Calm down, tiger," he said, using his free hand to push down Jiang's pale hips. Hearing his lover whine, he sighed and flipped Jiang over so that his stomach was on the bed. Immediately, the younger man started wiggling his ass to entice him. It was rather successful, as Esel positioned himself at his entrance. Thrusting in, the man grunted as the younger moaned. He abandoned holding down his lover's wrists—he wouldn't do anything anyway now—and grasped his pale hips tightly. His pace was animal, violent, as sex with Jiang always was. Esel had learned a while back that Jiang loved being hurt in sex, and that always fueled him further than perhaps he should have gone with others.

Esel grunted with the thrusts; there were no words, no whispered comments. It was all animalistic action. Jiang cried out, alerting Esel that he was getting close to his limit. Thus, the older of the two grasped his member firmly and began pumping as roughly as his strokes were. Jiang came, and that made his passage tighten, which encouraged Esel to his final thrust. He hit Jiang's prostate, which made the younger cry out at the sensation, while Esel growled his release. Both were panting as their releases finished, and Esel took himself off of Jiang to sprawl out on his side of the bed. He let himself and his lover regain their breath before rolling off to get dressed.

**- End of Lemon -**

"So, Jiang," he said conversationally as the pale man sat up. "Where are they?"

"They?"

"Come on, you know who."

"Ah, yes, them…" Jiang hesitated, getting up to pull on his clothes. First the black leggings, then the black and purple overskirt. He hooked the silver buckle before searching for the black skin-tight shirt. Esel waited impatiently, picking up his dark purple jacket to pull it on as Jiang was working on his own black jacket. The black jacket had three buckles, each spaced on his torso so that it went about halfway down the overskirt and split to show the edges of the same overskirt and his black leggings. Finally, the boots. They were black combat boots, that was all. He did up the lacings while sitting on the bed—the clean side—and finally leaned forward while looking up at Esel. "Mija Padmilla is currently in the other dimension's Hueco Mundo. She serves a Sousuke Aizen."

"Ha? So he finally pulled it off? Hm. So he lost our little bet, but that's not much. He probably doesn't remember me." Esel shook his head. "And what about dear Kajisasa?"

"She is in the other dimension's Soul Society, serving in the first squad under Soutaichou Genryuusai Yamamoto."

"Interesting. I thought she was in the fifth squad."

"She transferred directly after Aizen's betrayal, I believe."

"Alright. And little Maiya Nakayama?"

"Not so little," Jiang replied. "She's quite famous in the other dimension's Soul Society, as she uncovered Aizen as a traitor before his betrayal. No one believed her, especially since she was serving under him. Now that his betrayal is uncovered, she was promoted from a rankless shinigami to the captain of the third squad."

"Oh my," Esel replied, leaning back against the wall. "So, we must get them all together. That shouldn't be difficult. They don't know of each—"

"Yes they do."

"_How_?"

"Death," Jiang replied calmly. Esel fumed. "That…That…THAT IDIOT!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air as Jiang locked the door to prevent his Primero Fuego from entering in a heated moment. Esel paced the room, lamenting his ill fate at having an inept spy in the other dimension, which ended with, "If something should be done right, you must do it yourself!" He opened a portal and stepped through, scowling. Jiang winced.

"I can't follow. He's furious. Oh, hell…I wish them all luck."

---

Maiya tensed, sensing a presence. She had just arrived at the gardens of her estate, as she never stayed in the barracks. She spun around, catching a flash of pink and white. She followed the reiatsu, knowing well that it might be a trap. She used her shunpo to keep up, and soon was catching up. She finally was at a place where she could tackle the being to the ground. Evidently, the pink blur was caught off-guard. Maiya pinned his arms at his sides, her legs holding down his legs. "Who the hell are you?" She asked the bespectacled man.

"Hm. I don't think I should tell you," the man said with a pleasant smile. "However, I'll give you a name; Szayel Aporro Granz." Maiya raised an eyebrow. "That's my name, miss. So, what's yours?"

"…Maiya Nakayama."

"Ah, a nice Japanese name. I heard you're the new Squad Three Captain."

"From who?"

"My leader," Szayel purred. He suddenly expanded his reiatsu in a concentrated point, knocking Maiya off. She landed in a crouch, hand on her zanpakutou. Szayel hopped off the ground, smiling as he studied her. "Well, now that you know who I am…I'll either have to kill you or kidnap you…I don't think I was supposed to meet you directly."

"Who is your leader?" Maiya asked in a low tone. Szayel leaned forward slightly with another smile gracing his lips. He placed a finger on her forehead, making her look up at it with slight curiosity. "I'll tell you and take you. Sousuke Aizen." Maiya saw black immediately after the name. She fought against the chains of unconsciousness, but she was held into that side of her mind. The last bit of awareness she had was an odd ripping sound…

---

Szayel stood in Aizen's throne room, where he held Saiya over his shoulder. He set her on the ground, smiling up at Aizen. "She figured me out, sir. I had absolutely no choice. A captain of her strength would be rather good in our work." Aizen sighed at him, picking up his tea. He sipped it and studied the unconscious woman lying on the ground. "Hm. Szayel, you are to take care of her." He waved the Espada away, and Szayel hauled up the woman again. He was still smiling, though it seemed a bit more sinister. His gaze fell on her as he walked back to his lab. Well…Why not? He'd probably be better to her than Aizen.

---

Arrancar 13 didn't reply to her company. He looked at her over his shoulder, tilting his head. He rested his temple against the bars of her cage. Mija ignored him, as she didn't feel like speaking with a teaser. However, he was a step ahead. "I ordah yo' ta reply."

"I took the blame for Aizen-Sama's guest…And said that I left the door open…" Mija said in a small voice.

"Did yo'?"

"No. I just didn't want her in trouble so early in her stay, for some odd reason. Aizen-Sama is a bit rough on people sometimes…" Mija turned her head away from his, letting it fall against the bars with a metallic clang. Her head was definitely strong, which could be a strong attribute in the life of a fighter. Gin opened his eyes fractionally. The red slits held confusion, boredom, and annoyance. Why was she ignoring him? He had been able to discern her attention on him many times, and he knew well that he was the one who held her affection. He reached a hand through the bars, patting her head awkwardly. He didn't feel awkward, it was just his position. Mija turned her head to gaze at him evenly. He grinned at her. "Well, when yo' git out, come ta my room an' lemme know, 'ess yo' 'ave a mission. D'yo' want me gone?"

Mija was silent. Gin frowned as she turned her head to look in front of her blankly. "Do what you wish, sir."

"Why're yo' bein' so dull?"

"I haven't the time to invest feelings in your game. It's no more than that. The less fun I am, the sooner your game will end. The sooner you'll move on. The less likely I'll hurt."

"Yo'd hurt?"

"Even arrancar have emotions, Ichimaru-Sama. Although most stick to one or to none, the feelings are considered weak. Thus, I am weak." Mija silenced after that. She had spoken in a monotone. Gin was quiet, staying still as he watched her. He frowned further, then pulled on his grin. "So, Mija-Chan…See yo' when yo' out, ne?"

"Yes."

"Bye-bye!" Gin replied. He rose to his full height, getting up to exit. Almost as an afterthought, he turned off the light as he left, not hearing the strangled yelp that escaped the lone arrancar. As she heard the last of Gin's footsteps, Mija hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them tightly to sob quietly.

**A/N: 3,288 words. Shortest one yet. Well, I hope it was okay. This one was hard to write, but NiteVenom decided to be evil and not update until I did. Thus the reason that this chapter became crap. So, new contest.**

**Actually, four.**

**One: See if you can guess who exactly Esel is.**

**Two: Guess how Mija, Kajisasa, and Maiya are connected.**

**Three: Why Mija does not let her heels touch the ground.**

**Four: How Aizen and Esel know each other.**

**A win could mean a character in the story or a one-shot, so…Good luck!**


	4. SPECIAL EXTRAS 'CrackASode'

**The Servant of the Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 4**

**SPECIAL EXTRAS 'Crack-A-Sode'**

_Ina Sama: Human. Writer/student. Anime nerd. Cosplayer. Spends time writing crappy stories that people normally don't invest time in reading and makes random websites. Acts like a crazy fool._

**Ina:** Wait…Is that an insult or a compliment? Anyhow…Welcome to the special chapter! I am co-hosted by…Holy crapper, how many of you are there?

_Sousuke Aizen: Shinigami. God. Traitor to the Soul Society. Ruler of Hueco Mundo and creator of the arrancar/espada. Spends time ruling Hueco Mundo and drinking tea. Drinks…Tea and Sake to waste time away._

**Aizen:** I do not waste my time, as a God cannot waste anything.

**Ina: **Hah? Who asked you? How low can you sing anyway?

**Aizen:** Which actor are you listening to?

**Ina:** Hayami.

**Aizen:** Ah. Pretty damn low.

_Arashi Tanaka: Shinigami. Unwilling traitor to the Soul Society. Captive of Aizen for unknown purposes. Spends time thinking and sulking._

**Arashi: **Sulking…?

**Aizen:** Don't ask me. Wait…She's the writer…

**Ina:** Now, now…Don't look at me! You're here to help me host this randomness!

**Aizen:** Hn.

**Arashi:** [sigh]

**Ina:** Now, I will show some random things. My first will be how I originally intended to start off the story!

---

Mija Padmilla, Arrancar 13, former Primera Espada…Whatever title you would give her, stood calm in the throne room. She didn't pay attention to the twenty or so Arrancar on either side of her. After all, they hated her. Why would she waste her time with that? She was in the center of the room, holding a young female shinigami. If Mija was forced to give an opinion, she would say that the woman was a beauty. However, she wasn't forced to do so and would not. She gazed evenly at her lord, looking straight ahead. Well, not really. She gazed at the fox next to her lord. His grin had a bit more cheer in it than when she had been assigned her mission, as she was back now and he'd get to play with her. Mija was certain she was the only one who knew this, and thus, did not speak her opinion on the matter.

---

**Ina:** Now, I shall point out a few things. One; Mija began in the story with abducting Arashi, and her crush on the fox was not obvious in the first paragraph. Now, for something else I wanted to do. I wanted to make Gin and Mija secret lovers!

_Gin Ichimaru: Shinigami. Traitor to the Soul Society. Allied with Aizen. He seems like a fox spirit, cunning and plotting constantly. He pulls a lot of pranks._

_Mija Padmilla: Arrancar. Former Primera Espada. Currently Arrancar 13, in service to Sousuke Aizen. Loves drawing, cooking, and sticks with Gin._

**Gin:** Then why din't yo' do it?

**Mija:** Because _you_ cannot keep a secret, Ichimaru-Sama.

**Arashi: **[nod] Agreed, Mija.

**Mija:** Oh, and NiteVenom told me to give you this. [hands Ina a piece of paper]

**Ina:** OH! So _that's_ why! Damn, I updated for nothing…NiteVenom would like me to tell you that her laptop was sent to the shop, so she's typing up the chapter all over and she's sorry for the delay. Thank you, NiteVenom!

**Mija:** Is _that_ what you were raging about?

**Ina:** No, of course not!

_Esel Tsuki: Antagonist. Evil ruler of an alternate dimension's Hueco Mundo. Caused the chaos of said alternate dimension. Lover is Jiang Ichido._

**Esel:** [flips page in Sam's journal] Hmm…Wait a second…Why am I going to expose everything in the next chapter?!

**Ina:** [snatches journal] I need a good plot twist, damnit!

**Esel:** Don't you have enough?

_Ulquiorra Schiffer: Arrancar. Currently Cuarta Espada. Seems emo, but is quiet and normally seems to look down on everyone around him. Favorite word is "trash."_

**Ulquiorra:** Shut up, Trash.

**Mija: **Trash, trash, trash. Is that all you can ever say?!

**Ulquiorra:** And you are also trash…

**Gin:** Dun go talkin' trash 'bou' Mija-Chan!

**Aizen:** Both of you, SHUT UP!

**Ulquiorra:** [bow] Yes, Aizen-Sama.

**Gin:** [pout] Fiiiiiiiine…~

**Ina:** Erm…Are we all better? Well, regardless, I must point out that, originally, Jiang and Esel were straight.

**Esel:** Why _did_ you make us gay for each other anyway…?

**Ina:** Well…It's mainly for the reason that I needed something else to put so I could make the chapter a good length.

_Jiang Ichido: Demon. Currently Esel's right-hand-man and lover. Seems bright and cheerful, but is rather violent and malicious underneath the kind exterior. Wastes his time fighting._

**Jiang: **HOLA!

**Esel: **[blink] Since when do you know Spanish?

**Jiang:** I visited Mija and she's been teaching me!

**Mija:** Actually, he heard me greet a few Espada and assumed I wasn't cussing them out.

**Esel:** Ah.

**Mija:** Wait a minute…YOU! [draws sword against Esel]

**Ina:** Uh oh…

**Esel:** [blink] Do you really think you can beat me?

**Mija:** [scoff] I can beat you any time, day or night.

**Ina: **It's…ALWAYS night…

**Mija:** Who cares?

_Stark: Arrancar. Currently Primera Espada. Lazy. Powerful. What else can be said?_

**Stark:** Hey… [yawn]

**Ina:** Wait…If he's here…Then that means…

_Dlareme Vorl: Arrancar. Previous Segunda Espada. Loves Stark. Hyper, jumping…Never give her sugar._

**Dlareme:** DLAREME TO THE RESCUE!

**Ina:** [places hardcover book in front of Dlareme's face]

**Dlareme:** [slams face-first into the book and falls backwards]

**Ina:** [puts book in pocket] Sorry Bri-Chan, but your character's annoying.

_Sato Zulima: Arrancar. Previous Cuarta Espada. Shy, hates crowds, and follows orders. Quiet. Crush on Ulquiorra._

**Sato: **[sneak-sneak]

**Mija:** Oi! Sato! What are you doing?

**Sato:** Umm…Hi…

**Stark:** [snore]

_Szayel Aporro Granz: Arrancar. Current Octava Espada. Scientist/healer. Powerful. Effeminate. Always smiling for some reason._

**Szayel:** [smile] Hello, everyone. Mija, it's almost time for your check-up.

**Mija:** Like hell!

**Szayel:** You must be in a talkative mood.

_Maiya Nakayama: Shinigami. Unwilling traitor. Kidnapped by Szayel. Hates Hueco Mundo and Aizen. Ex-Captain of Squad Three._

**Maiya: **The hell is going on here?

**Ina: **Chaos?

**Maiya: **Makes sense.

**Aizen:** I've already given up.

**Ina:** So, can I continue?

[chirping crickets]

**Ina:** I assume so. Now that this is taken care of, I would like to point out that this is a pain to do. My crack chapter is turning into a crap chapter! I hope you enjoy this, Firefox. Anyway, I'm going over (with help) my characters. No one can answer the questions right. So, Mija, if you would explain about your heels.

**Mija:** Ah, gladly. [takes off sandals and tabi] Now, then. Most people have balance problems, and thus, they use their heels. I cannot use my heels unless bracing for an attack because—oddly—a gentle step is more painful than being pushed back across the ground. It's probably due to my similarity to a wolf. [leans back on one foot, bringing up the other to show everyone] I have dark calluses on the balls of my feet, but not on the heels. This is similar to wolves…And my hollow form seems quite like a w—

**Ina:** Thank you, Mija! We don't need you to spoil everything!

**Mija:** Very well. [pulls on tabi and sandals again]

**Ina:** Well, let's see what else I have questioned about… [opens journal]

**Esel:** [looks over Ina's shoulder] Ahh! My relationship with the girls! Well, you see—

**Ina:** [elbows Esel in the stomach] No, not until the next chapter.

**Esel:** Then what do I get to explain?!

**Ina:** Ah. Describe your dimension!

**Esel:** Oh? Well, this may take a while. Many things are similar maybe even the same. However, it's not the same entirely. For example, since many are probably interested, it's a complete opposite of colors in this version of Hueco Mundo, and our outfits are a lot more epic. Instead of the ten Espada, we have the ten Fuego. Fuego are odd creatures that I'm not allowed to speak about. Then there's the other hundred or so Soledad. Our zanpakutou are different as well. Their sealed forms are tattoos on our bodies… [pulls off shirt to reveal a symbol on back] And then we can summon it to a spirit, a power (the equivalence of a Bankai), a solid sword form, or the 'shikai' you could call it. Should I say anything else? I don't want to give away way too much, Ina…Lest I suffer broken ribs from too much elbowing.

**Ina:** …Right…

**Jiang:** Can I talk about myself?

**Ina:** No, because you'll tell everyone everything about you and spoil the surprise!

**Jiang:** Oh…Right…Where's Kajisasa?

**Ina: **Not here, as she's not in the story yet. She was mentioned, but—

**Esel:** But I wanted to hit her!

**Ina:** Not appeared yet…

**Gin:** Wai' a minute…Maiya, yo' the new captain o' Squad 3?

**Maiya:** That's correct.

**Gin:** So…Now yo' in Hueco Mundo.

**Maiya:** Yeah…?

**Gin:** …Yo' realize tha' they need another captain fo' Squad 3 now? The third within a year…THIRD O' THREE!

**Maiya:** …Riiiiiiiiight…

**Arashi:** [leans over to Mija] Is it just me, or is Gin a little…?

**Mija:** Don't complain. You're not his pet…

**Dlareme: **Yup! He is!

**Arashi:** [blink] Where did you come from?

**Dlareme:** I've BEEN here, Arashi!

**Arashi:** Right…

**Mija: **You'll get used to it…

**Ina:** Anyway, what's next on my topic list?

**Aizen:** When do I get to rape Arashi? Just out of curiosity. I saw it in your journal.

**Arashi:** He WHAT?!

**Ina:** Shhh! Remember, no ding-ding without the wedding ring!

**Mija:** And you're going to hold to that because…?

**Ina: **Good point. Well…I don't know yet.

**Gin:** When do I git ta 'ave fun wit' Mija?

**Ina:** When you stop complaining about having to wait, ass!

**Ulquiorra:** Where is that trash, anyway…?

**Ina:** Who? Grimmjow?

**Ulquiorra:** [nods]

**Ina:** I didn't bring him in here; he's probably in his room.

**Aizen:** Hmm…Mija?

**Mija:** Yes, Aizen-Sama?

**Aizen:** Shouldn't you be crying and shaking in a cold, dark, moldy dungeon at the bottom of Hueco Mundo?

**Mija:** Umm…Well…

**Ina:** I have excused her for the duration of our "crack-a-sode."

**Aizen:** Ah. Then it's fine.

**Ina:** …Now that I think about it…Aizen, did you just spoil my story…?

**Gin:** He DID!

**Aizen:** I did? Whoops. Tea, please.

**Ina:** No tea until your spoiled scene.

**Aizen:** I am god. I may drink tea.

**Gin: **But…Ina's in charge o' yo'!

**Aizen:** Shit…For once, you're correct…

**Arashi:** Does this mean he's going to be crazy?

**Ina:** Only if there are no reviews. You see, I don't update until I get at least two reviews.

**Arashi:** [whispers to lovely readers] Please…Review!

**Aizen:** A wise plea.

**Ina:** Okay, let's explain something else. Umm… [looks around] Let's try…MIJA! Explain why the remains of your hollow mask was a rosary.

**Mija:** Oh my…That is an embarrassing one to explain. Now then, originally, the pairing Ina had intended (before she read about Arashi) was Aizen/Me. However, she substituted Arashi with myself. The thought process took a few steps. The first being she was staring at a rosary that was pure white. Then she found a picture online that she really liked of a silver-haired girl with a rosary (from then, she had to create a uniform on her own). Then she kept it because, of all people, I would have been matched with Aizen. Aizen is GOD so…Yeah, the rosary was an unexpected funny note.

**Ina:** Well put, Mija-Chan! Oh, speaking of that, I will now put in the true beginning I was going to make (before discovering Arashi). Actually, I could have begun with this…

---

A crash of thunder.

Like always, a smiling Kajisasa Tsuki rushed to the dark closet and locked shut the door. There was a small window above the many shelves, along with an air mattress on the ground a bit further into the small space. She lay back, watching the flashes of light against the wall. The next thing she knew, she was sitting bolt upright, having been awoken by a shrill scream. She pushed the door open just a crack, and just in time to see a familiar man—she should know, she saw him every weekend—slit her mother's throat. The screaming died and the man left. Shakily, and with a few minutes having passed, Kaji left the small closet. She was still shaking as she made it to the phone. She was sixteen, so she had her wits around her to call 911. She didn't know what else happened, other than when she woke up, it was morning and she was in an unfamiliar bed, at an orphanage.

---

**Ina:** So…?

**Esel:** Not bad. You forgot to comment on who her mother was.

**Ina:** No I didn't. I don't want to give that away so easily.

**Aizen:** Well, that makes sense.

**Ina:** Alright, I'm going to announce this and call the "crack-a-sode" done. After all, this was inspired by listening to Mou Hitotsu no Chijou. There is a website I'm posting up of original stories. Here it is (remove the spaces): http : // sfastory . webs . com. No www. Got it? Well, I'll call this done and post a few phrases of character parts (in English) that I remember. Bye!

**Byakuya:** Commoners cannot understand the pride that a noble must bear. This noble will! The established laws are the guideposts to the future. In order to protect the pure order, my fate is to stake this body in my work.

**Gin:** Won't someone come play with me? I can't help feeling bored since I've played all these bad pranks. Butterfly, butterfly, shall I tell you the secret? Is it a sweet secret? Is it bitter? Just choose whichever way you like it!

**Kira:** I shake my legs under my hakama. My fate with you saves me from my wretchedness. Loyalty is my only strength. No matter where you go, matter where you go, I will follow. The path I walk is the silver path!

**Kenpachi:** Is this the end? Or is it the beginning of a new life? In darkness even deeper than darkness you can hear the echo of my bloody war cry? Let me enjoy myself. No matter where I go, I will be (ah!) a beast.

**Ikkaku:** From the sky, down to my toes, all that get in my way will be torn down. I want to feel the nakedness of the moment. Make your heart one and make your decision. I will show you the manly way.

**Tousen:** Blocking the light, justice is reflected in them. What color are these eyes? There is no way for me to know. I have been stepped on by everything. I am resolute. I must fall!

**Shuuhei:** The sharpened body. Shave down the splinters to form fangs! The vortex of my limits changes into a stimulus. Without a flicker of doubt, if I see this through, it will touch this wound.

**Aizen:** What do you believe? Which direction do you take? It changes like the seasonal snow melting. It's not a dream. Without a doubt, it's reality. Smile and face the sky!

**Ina:** Well, that's all. Don't forget to read and review~!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am SO sorry that I haven't been able to update! An update will be coming as soon as I can get the internet back. I'm using a neighbor's, and it's not working. Don't worry, though! I'll get the chapter up ASAP. Sadly, I'm on my laptop and it won't read files on the flashdrive that the chapter's on. The desktop I've been using won't connect to the internet, so we'll be getting a new router soon. I'll talk to you all later.

Your humble writing servant,

Ina Sama


End file.
